


The Blog of J.S.

by Mewmewgirl612



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Humor, Blogging, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, I'm Bad At Titles, Minor Character Death, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewmewgirl612/pseuds/Mewmewgirl612
Summary: Shepard, otherwise known as J.S. needs to tell someone, anyone, what is going on with her. Even if they can't know specifics, she just needs the release that you get from letting some random online people judge what is happening to her. While she doubts this will ever get popular, and she prays it never will. She needs to be careful about the shit she is writing.
Kudos: 1





	The Blog of J.S.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of a story I wrote when I was 16, I hated that story so much. I hated how I sounded like a 12 year old key mashing. And I hated how people actually liked it, so much so that I abandoned it. But still it holds a special place in my heart and I hope this rewrite, with a more uhhhh level headed? Shepard that is a little more worried about spreading such info around the galaxy is received better by the readers and hated less by me.

I’ve never thought I would use one of these blogs but after today I think it would be a great way to relieve some stress, especially with what could potentially come up later. You may know me, so I won’t be giving away any personal information such as my rank, name, or even my mission. But I need this, and anyone reading this I hope you take this to heart, I will kill you if you try to use any of this against me at any point in the future. 

Enough about that though, today was really interesting and so not to give too much away I’ll be a little vague. I arrived at the citadel after being away for a long time and witnessing some terrible things, things that I don’t think anyone would ever believe. Knowing this, I still came back at the request of a close friend. It was really difficult for me, but in the end what isn’t? This return though ended up being more crazy than I thought it could ever be. 

I went on with my friends stupid plan because no matter what I believe he knows what is best for me, and for all of those close to me. When arriving at the citadel though, it went exactly as I thought. No one believed I saw death and destruction coming in our future. Hell, no one would even listen to what I was saying. They were too caught up in what they thought they knew instead of even attempting to hear me out. And while I completely understand that their job means that they need to be skeptical, it was complete bullshit. Only one good thing came out of that meeting, and it was that I was put on the course to solving the mystery of why I was seeing death and destruction every time I closed my eyes.

I needed to know how to fix this, even if most people would never believe me. This trip to the citadel helped me find many people that I hope to one day call friends, and I hope that the rest of my friends can one day get past their prejudices about these new people. We will be living in close quarters for the next several months; and while I don’t believe that anyone will come to blows with one another, I do believe that we need to learn how to have each other's backs if we plan on ever solving what is wrong with me. That starts by knowing that no one is going to turn on each other because of credits. So the first thing on my list on the long road of future friendship to show that we can trust each other, and that I will help them solve their issues. That is exactly what I did, and maybe it was more loud that I thought it would be and maybe it led to things that I didn’t want to have happen. But we all needed to stay on the same page and no matter what, that is what matters even if some of my new acquaintances don’t agree with my methods. I ended up getting much more attention than intended and way more resources behind me than I ever could’ve imagined. My oldest friend could no longer join me on this quest but I did have help now, help that I had trust in, and nothing was going to stop me. 

-J.S.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave a review, and it would be cool if you left something for "Shep" to respond to as well as long as it is within the confines of what you know in the story already. I want to try maybe having her interact with "readers" might scrap that though.


End file.
